torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Compiled Spells
Below are spells from supplemental sourcebooks or new spells that are referenced elsewhere in the wiki. Binding Winds (Complete Divine) Evocation Level: Thunder 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Target: One creature Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: Reflex negates Spell Resistance: Yes You create a flurry of air to encircle and hold your target. The binding winds do not move. Instead, they become a physical barrier surrounding the subject. The subject may act normally, but she cannot move from her current location. The winds carry her voice away, so she can speak but cannot be heard, and she cannot hear anything but the roar of the winds. Furthermore, no sonic or language-dependent spells or effects may be cast into or out of the binding winds (though spells cast by the target of binding winds upon herself function normally). Ranged attacks made into or out of the binding winds suffer a -2 penalty. Binding winds hold flying creatures in mid-air. Curse of Lycanthropy (Complete Divine) Necromancy Level: Disease 6 Components: '''V, S, M, DF '''Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Humanoid touched Duration: Permanent; see text Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes You can cause temporary lycanthropy in a humanoid you touch. A humanoid who fails the saving throw contracts lycanthropy, and the condition manifests with the next full moon. Unlike other forms of lycanthropy, the effect of this spell can be broken by a remove curse or break enchantment. You can induce any type of common lycanthropy (and evil clerics frequently experiment with new kinds). As a rule, the lycanthrope's animal form can be any predator between the size of a small dog and a large bear. The source of the material component determines the victim's animal form. Material Component: A pint of animal blood. Decompose Corpse (Pathfinder) Necromancy Level: Cleric 1, druid 1, sorcerer/mage 1 Components: '''V, S, M '''Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One corpse or corporeal undead Duration: Instantaneous or 1 minute; see text Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (object) Spell Resistance: Yes (object) Using this spell, the caster rapidly decomposes the flesh from a single corpse of size Huge or smaller, leaving behind a perfectly cleaned skeleton. If it is cast on a non-skeletal corporeal undead, the creature takes a –2 penalty on all rolls and to its Armor Class for 1 minute. Material Component: A pinch of dried toadstool. Decomposition (Complete Divine) Necromancy Level: Druid (blighter) 2 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 50 ft. Area: All enemies within a 50 ft. radius emanation centered on you Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes Whenever an enemy within the area takes normal (not nonlethal) damage, that wound festers for an additional 1 point of damage per round thereafter for the duration of this spell. A successful Heal check (DC 15) or the application of any cure spell or other healing magic stops the festering. Only one wound festers at a time; additional wounds suffered while the first is still festering are not subject to this effect. Once festering has been stopped, however, any new wound suffered while the subject is within the area (before the spell expires) begins the process anew. Hardening (Eberron) Transmutation Level: Crafts 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One item of a volume no greater than 10 cu. ft./ level (see text) Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (object) This spell increases the hardness of materials. Paper becomes harder to tear, glass becomes harder to break, wood become more durable, and so on. For every two caster levels, add 1 point of hardness to the material targeted by the spell. This hardness increase improves only the material's resistance to damage. Nothing else is modified by the improvement. The hardening spell does not in any way affect the item's resistance to other forms of transformation. Ict still melts, paper and wood still burn, rock still becomes transmutable to mud with the proper spell, and so on. This spell affects up to 10 cubic feet of material per level of the caster. If caster upon a metal or mineral, the volume is reduced to 1 cubic foot per level. Interrogation (Pathfinder) Necromancy Pain Level: Sorcerer/mage 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 full round action Range: Touch Target: Living creature touched Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes You question the target, backed up by the threat of magical pain. You may ask one question per two caster levels. The target can either answer the question or take 1d4 points of damage plus your Wisdom bonus. The target is not compelled to answer truthfully, but the threat of pain gives it a –4 penalty on Bluff checks to convince you when it is lying. Languor (Complete Divine) Transmutation Level: Druid (blighter) 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. / 2 levels) Effect: Ray Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes This spell causes creatures it hits to become weak and slow. A subject who fails a WIll save is slowed as the spell and suffers a cumulative enhancement penalty to Strength equal to 1d6-1 per two caster levels (minimum additional penalty of 0, maximum of -10) each round. If the subject's Strength drops below 1, it is helpless. The spell's slow effect counters and is countered by haste. however, the Strength penalty is not countered by haste. Miasma (Complete Divine) Evocation Level: Druid (blighter) 6 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. / 2 levels) Target: One living creature Duration: 3 rounds/level Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes By filling the subject's mouth and throat with unbreathable gas, you prevent him from doing much more than coughing and spitting. The subject can hold his breaeth for 2 rounds per point of Constitution but must make a Constitution check (DC 10 + 1 per previous success) each round thereafter to continue doing so. Failure on any such check (or voluntary resumption of breathing) causes the subject to become semi-conscious (0 hp). On the next round, the subject drops to -1 hit points and is dying; on the third round, he suffocates. Obedient Avalanche (Complete Divine) Conjuration (Creation) Cold Level: Winter 9 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: 20 ft. radius avalanche of snow, centered anywhere within range; see text Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance: No You summon an avalanche of snow out of a rift in midair, burying your foes and sending them to a frosty death. The obedient avalanche affects creatures differently, depending on where they are in relation to the avalanche. Within 20 feet of the Center Point: Creatures take 1d8 points og damage per 2 caster levels (maximum 10d8) and an additional 1d6 points of cold damage per two caster levels. Creatures who fail their saves are also buried (as described in Avalanches, page 90 of the Dungeon Master's Guide). All squares within 20 ft. of the center point are covered in heavy snow (see page 94 of the Dungeon Master's Guide), which persists as long as ordinary snow would. Between 20 feet and 40 feet of the Center Point: Creatures take half as much damage from the impact of the avalanche as the creatures nearer the center point took (Reflex save negates). Creatures who fail their saves must also resist the force of the snow moving past them as if they were being bull rushed. The snow has a +13 bonus (+5 for effective Strength of 20 and +8 for effectively being Huge) on the bull rush check, and it pushes characters away from the center point of the spell. All squares in the 20 ft. to 40 ft. ring are covered in light snow, which persists as long as ordinary snow would. Terrain and Structures: The avalanche uproots small trees and other vegetation automatically, and it leaves a trail of light rubble (as described on page 91 of the Dungeon Master's Guide) even after the snow melts. Structures struck by an obedient avalanche take 1d6 x 10 points of damage. The obedient avalanche extinguishes all flames, whether normal or magical, it touches. Otyugh Swarm (Complete Divine) Conjuration (Creation) Level: '''Disease 9 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect:' '''Three or more otyughs, no two of which are more than 30 ft. apart '''Duration:' Seven days or seven months (D); see text Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Otyugh swarm creates otyughs from a large collection of refuse and filth, such as a sewer or cesspool. You can choose to create 3d4 ordinary otyughs or 1d3+1 Huge otyughs with 15 HD. The otyughs willingly aid you in combat or battle, perform a specific mission, or serve as bodyguards. They remain with you for seven days until you dismiss them. If the otyughs are created only for guard duty, the duration of the spell is seven months. In this case, the otyughs can only be ordered to guard a specific site or location. Otyughs summoned to guard duty cannot move outside the spell's range. You must create the otyughs in an area containing at least 6000 pounds of sewage, refuse, or offal. After ou cast the spell, otyughs not summoned for guard duty may leave the area of offal at your command. Plague of Rats (Complete Divine) Conjuration (Summoning) Level: Disease 5 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: Swarm of dire rats in a 20 ft. spread Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes; see text A swarm of dire rats viciously attacks all other creatures within a 20 ft. spread, inflicting damage and spreading filth fever (see page 292 of the Dungeon Master's Guide). A creature in the swarm that takes no action other than fighting off the rats takes 1d4 points of damage on its turn and makes a Fortitude save (DC 15 + your Intelligence modifier) to avoid contracting filth fever. A creature in the swarm who takes any other action, including leaving the swarm, takes 1d4 points of damage per caster level, and must save at a -4 penalty to avoid contracting the disease. Spellcasting or concentrating on spells within the swarm is impossible. The rats' attacks are nonmagical, so being incorporeal, damage reduction, and other defenses can protect a creature from damage. The disease is magical and spread by touch. Any corporeal creature in the swarm that is subject to disease may contract it. The swarm cannot be fought effectively with weapons, but fire and damaging area effects can force it to disperse. The swarm disperses when it has taken a total of 8 points of damage per caster level from these attacks. A stinking cloud spell and similar area spells disperse a swarm immediately. As a move-equivalent action, you can direct the swarm to move up to 40 ft. per round. Ray of Sickening (Pathfinder) Necromancy Level: Cleric 1, druid 1, sorcerer/mage 1 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. / 2 levels) Effect: Ray Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes A brown-green ray projects from your pointing finger. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack with the ray to strike a target. The subject is immediately sickened for the spell's duration. Material Component: A drop of sweat. Refreshment (Book of Exalted Deeds) Conjuration (Healing) Good Level: Stoicism 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 20 ft. Target: 20 ft. radius burst centered on you Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Refreshment channels positive energy to remove all nonlethal damage the targets have taken, including damage from environmental conditions, starvation and thirst, and related effects as well as damage dealt by nonlethal attacks. Spectral Hand (Pathfinder) Necromancy Level: Sorcerer/mage 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft. / level) Effect: One spectral hand Duration: 1 minute/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No A ghostly hand shaped from your life force materializes and moves as you desire, allowing you to deliver low-level, touch range spells at a distance. On casting the spell, you lose 1d4 hit points that return when the spell ends (even if it is dispelled), but not if the hand is destroyed. (The hit points can be healed as normal.) For as long as the spell lasts, any touch range spell of 4th level or lower that you cast can be delivered by the spectral hand. The spell gives you a +2 bonus on your melee touch attack roll, and attacking with the hand counts normally as an attack. The hand always strikes from your direction. The hand cannot flank targets like a creature can. After it delivers a spell, or if it goes beyond the spell range or goes out of your sight, the hand returns to you and hovers. The hand is incorporeal and thus cannot be harmed by normal weapons. It has improved evasion (half damage on a failed Reflex save and no damage on a successful save), your save bonuses, and an AC of 22 (+8 size, +4 natural armor). Your Intelligence modifier applies to the hand's AC as if it were the hand's Dexterity modifier. The hand has 1 to 4 hit points, the same number that you lost in creating it. Surmount Affliction (Pathfinder) Abjuration Level: Cleric 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: You Target: Personal Duration: 1 round/level You temporarily overcome one harmful condition. This does not end the effect causing the condition; it just suspends that condition’s effect for the duration of the spell. You can surmount any one of the following conditions: blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, fatigued, frightened, paralyzed, shaken, or sickened. Sustain (Book of Exalted Deeds) Transmutation Level: Stoicism 4 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Touch Target: Up to one living creature touched / two levels Duration: 6 hours/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) This spell instantly relieves the negative effects of hunger and thirst and allows the targets to go without food or water for the duration of the spell, suffering no ill effects from the deprivation. An affected creature can eat or drink normally without difficulty. When the spell ends, the creatures must resume normal eating and drinking habits, but do not feel any adverse effects from the missed meals. The size of the creature is not a factor; a Tiny lizard and a Colossal dragon are both fully nourished by the spell. Material Component: A flash of warm wine and a loaf of bread. True Creation (Eberron) Conjuration (Creation) Level: Crafts 8 Components: V, S, M, XP Duration: Instantaneous As major creation, except items created are permanent and cannot be negated by dispelling magic or negating powers. For all intents and purposes, these items are completely real. XP Cost: The item's gold piece value, or a minimum of 1 exp. Category:Rules